


The four times Tony was carried

by MystikSpiral



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, SteveTonyFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony has a thing for being carried, and Steve so happens to love carrying him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The four times Tony was carried

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for eudoxiav on tumblr, prompt being: Tony has a bit of a thing for being carried. Actually, a lot of a thing. But, being a fully grown male (and about 6 feet tall) not a lot of people can actually lift (let alone carry) him. But one night he’s just a bit out of it and has been in his lab for god knows how long and Steve (being Steve) decides it’s bed time. Even if he has to carry him. Bonus points for: a) tony being caught so off guard he has no reaction (at first). b) this happening multiple times (complete with lame proteesting!tony). and c) steve’s hands on tony ass as he carries him around and erections and stuff.
> 
> :D THANKS
> 
> As usual, thank you Morphia for the amazing beta work
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

1\. Tony’s never exactly had trouble falling asleep in odd places when he’s exhausted, and no one bothered to shrug him awake, leaving him there until the early morning sun blared in his eyes. That is, until one day, he’d nodded off to sleep on the couch, grease streaked over parts of his face, and he will neither confirm nor deny drool escaping the side of his lips.

The genius was half aware of being lifted and carried, he put together someone moved him the next morning, soft pillows underneath his head and warm sheets covering his skin. There was that drool again, all over the pillow too. Wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, he pulled himself up out of the bed, taking a mental note to get his now dirtied sheets changed.

“JARVIS, who carried me up here last night?” Tony asked while getting undressed.

“Captain Rogers, sir.”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows, he could feel his cheeks heat up--  that had to be bullshit.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Positive, sir.” He could almost hear an inflection that closely resembled sarcasm from the A.I.

Steve and Tony were on pretty good terms, friends even. Tony possibly had a thing for the blond and while others might call it pining, he categorized it as an insignificant thing. At any rate, the fact that Steve had carried him up had him thinking that there might be a chance it could happen again if he put himself in a ridiculous spot -- but not too ridiculous, he didn’t want to look obvious.

He’d later contemplate the desperation of this plan but for now he had to get ready for a early afternoon meeting.

2\. Tony decided that resting his head on the kitchen counter after coming back from a long and grooling function would be appropriate. The entire time, he constantly ran the scenario of strong arms holding him up and the feeling of his face pressed against Steve’s chest. At the time, he wasn’t fully aware that he was being carried, but that didn’t stop him from the bouts of imagery invading his mind.

He sure as hell hoped this worked, one of the last thoughts that passed his mind before drifting off to sleep on the kitchen counter. Lo and behold he was carried, but this time Tony was fully aware, eyes almost popping open as he was lifted into Steve’s arms. He resisted the urge to nuzzle into Steve’s chest, god he was so warm, being in the blond's arms felt as if he belonged there.

It was short, however, being placed down into his sheets. He was on the verge of whimpering, but didn’t want to blow his cover. Steve proceeded to tuck him in, then walked out. Tony waited a moment before getting up and throwing his clothes off, slightly annoyed at himself for being  too afraid to share any acts of intimacy outside of, well, sleeping.

3\. Tony really had to learn how not to get his suit pulled apart from his own body, especially while flying. This wasn’t the first time nor would it probably be the last if he were being honest with himself. He could feel his stomach dropping as he fell from the sky, wind whipping against his skin and face, he was screaming now that the pavement grew all too real.

He kept his eyes tightly closed; he’d sustained worse injuries, right? Just as he was beginning to brace himself for severe injury, strong arms enveloped him. Opening his eyes he saw Steve’s far too blue eyes staring down at him, a half grin sported on his stupidly handsome face.

“God, you’re clumsy.”

Tony was searching for words in his head, but in turn found himself sinking further into Steve’s chest, face beet red, probably. For a moment, he’d forgotten the litany of explosion going on in the background, until Clint spoke.

“I’d love to gaze upon how adorable this is, but yeah, shit’s still on on fire.”

Tony climbed out of Steve’s arms and coughed. He didn’t get a chance to see Steve’s face before he was off throwing his shield and what not.

4\. Tony was genuinely exhausted after three meetings back to back, avenging crap, and another meeting to squeeze in after. The suit was the first thing off of him, he just needed a minute on the couch, just one minute.

It never failed. He forced himself awake because this time he felt bare skin. Steve must have just showered or something, because droplets of water landed on his face. He could picture it now, disheveled hair from a fresh shower, muscles flexing with each step he took; shit, he was getting hard.

It didn’t help that he had zero self control and pressed a hand against Steve’s abs.

“I’m guessing you’re awake now?”

Fuck.

Tony opened his eyes slowly with a cringing expression, “Uh...yeah...”

Steve simply smirked and groped his ass while he carried him, which didn’t help with the hard on problem (he also assumed it was an accident, it had to be) then plopped him onto the bed once they were in his room.

“So… gonna tuck me in, Rogers?” Tony joked, trying to break what he assumed was an awkward silence.

“The way you were touching me, I assumed you wanted something else.”

Oh.

_Oh._

This wasn’t fair, Tony was smooth and suave and always had a damn come back when -- especially when -- openly flirted with. But hell, right now, he was at a loss for words again. Steve cupped his chin, moving so their lips were barely touching.

“Since when?” Tony questioned, he knew damn well Steve knew what he meant.

“You’re oblivious.” Steve responded in short.

Nothing else needed to be said, their lips eagerly found each others. Tony rarely experienced kisses that made him weak, kisses that made it feel like he needed to take a step back so his head could stop spinning. Steve reached for his pants and Tony did the same, both pulling each other's cocks out and stroking.

Tony’s breathing became short, the kiss getting sloppier with each passing stroke. Heavy panting against each other’s cheeks and mouths, their tongues reached out to lick against one another's. His body shook, groaning when he felt Steve’s thumb rub over the head of his cock. The pleasure was making him so hot, and the feeling of Steve’s erection in his hand was incredible, his hand reached down to rub over his balls. Steve grunted and kissed him harder, stroking his cock faster, and after a few more strokes, he came into the blond’s hand.

Steve came shortly after, saying Tony’s name as he did so, which made Tony’s cock twitch in response. Tony grabbed tissues from his nightstand and cleaned them off a bit as Steve watched him with a pleased look.

“So, good night then?” Asked Steve, climbing into the sheets next to Tony. He then leaned in to kiss Tony’s forehead, Tony blushed for the 50th time in the past hour, damn him.

“Night, Rogers,” Tony sighed out, snuggling against Steve’s chest.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
